A Different Kind Of Love
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Sequel to ‘Session’. Goten and Trunks tell their families of their feelings, gaining the reaction they didn’t want. Oneshot. WARNINGS: Manlove, lemon. Don't like, don't read.


+ Sequel to 'Session'. Goten and Trunks tell their families of their feelings, gaining the reaction they didn't want. Oneshot.

+ WARNINGS: Manlove, lemon.

+ Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own DBZ or any other DB programme or any of it's characters.

+ A/N: For 'Session', I gained a few reviews asking me to make a sequel, and one actually said I should write a sequel with Goten and Trunks telling their families about how they feel about each other. I took that on board, and a couple of months later, here we are! The sequel! :P Enjoy!

(Link for 'Session' if you haven't read it, yet: /s/4337045/1/Session )

* * *

**A Different Kind Of Love**

It was a month on from _that_ training session. Goten and Trunks had kept their relationship as low profile as possible, and were certain that no one besides themselves knew of their affair. But, a month in, both had admitted that they loved each other, and knew now that it was time to break the news to their families.

Goten headed into the lounge of the house he was still sharing with his Mother. He had just gotten off the phone to Trunks, who had agreed that they should tell their families tonight about their relationship. Gohan and Videl were sat on the couch, joking and laughing with Chi-Chi. Having a house just next door meant they could pop around at any time, and everyone knew Chi-Chi was glad of the company since Goku had to return to the Heavens.

"Erm," Goten announced his presence nervously.

The three others looked up and him, and smiled.

"Goten, honey, come and sit down. Dinner will be ready soon. We're having rabbit stew," Chi-Chi said warmly. Goten nodded and sat on the sofa opposite Gohan, Videl and his Mother.

"Listen, Mum…" Goten trailed off, unsure of how to tell her what he needed most to tell her.

"Sweetie, are you OK? You look a bit pale and scared," Chi-Chi said, looking worried about her youngest son.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Goten replied quietly. "There's something I need to tell all of you."

Goten was now aware that he had all of their attention, and knew that it was now or never.

"I'm… I love Trunks," Goten blurted out. Well, that wasn't how he'd planned to say it.

Chi-Chi laughed.

"Oh, honey. We know you love Trunks. And he loves you, too. You've been best friends forever, and everyone loves their best friends."

"No, Mum, you don't understand!" Goten exclaimed, getting to his feet, clearly annoyed. "I'm _in_ love with Trunks! I'm gay! He's loves me, too! He's gay! We're lovers! Do you get it now?!"

Goten stood there, panting slightly from his angered outburst, whilst Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl sat and stared at him.

"You're kidding, right?" Gohan asked, clearly hoping that Goten would say 'yes'.

"No, I'm not, Gohan. I love Trunks with all my heart. We're together, and we have been for about a month," Goten replied, glaring at his brother.

"Goten… You can't be… You know… Gay," Chi-Chi whispered the last word like it was something horrific that she didn't want to say. "You're supposed to marry a nice young lady, and have children."

"I'm not supposed to do anything I don't want to," Goten said. "I love Trunks, and that's the end of it."

"Does Bulma and Vegeta know?" Gohan asked, his face suddenly stern.

Goten sighed. He didn't know how this would turn out, and it's definitely not turned out how he would've liked it to.

"No, they don't know, yet. Trunks is going to tell them by the end of today."

There was no reply from the other three, and Goten hung his head. He could feel three pairs of eyes staring at him like he was some sort of alien.

"Goten…" Chi-Chi began.

"Yeah?" Goten raised his head, hoping beyond hope that his Mum was going to tell him that it was OK, that she still loved him no matter what his preference was.

"I want you out of my sight. Out of this house. I don't want to see you again. I don't approve of homosexuality… Even if it is my own son. Pack your things… And just leave," Chi-Chi mumbled, just loud enough for Goten to hear.

Goten stood there, stunned. Videl and Gohan were glaring at him, as they now comforted the sobbing Chi-Chi. Why was she sobbing? Being gay wasn't that bad, was it?

Slowly, Goten walked away, back into his room and shut the door. He took out his suitcase from his closet, and sat down on his bed, thinking about everything that had just happened. He took a moment to regain himself, before packing his things, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Trunks entered the lavish dining hall at his house, where his Mother, Father and sister were eating. He was late for dinner, but wasn't particularly hungry.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta demanded.

"Leave him alone, Vegeta. I'm sure he was just in his room, on the phone to some girl, or something," Bulma smiled at her son.

Trunks sat down at the table, frowning. He didn't know whether Goten had told his own family or not, yet, and Trunks himself was still wondering how to go about telling his own. He personally thought he had the worse deal, as he had Vegeta for a Father. He knew it was a mean thing to think or say, but Goten was lucky in the way that he didn't have to tell his own Father, because Goku wasn't even around.

"Listen, Mum… Dad… I have something to tell you…" Trunks began, unsure of where he was taking that sentence.

"Ooooh, Trunksy got a girly-wirly preggers!" his little sister laughed. Trunks shut her up with a glare.

Go on, dear. You know you can tell us anything," Bulma said, taking another bite of her meal.

"Do you promise not to get mad?" Trunks asked, rather childishly.

"You know we don't make promises we can't keep," Vegeta grunted.

Trunks sighed and decided to bite the bullet, and tell them.

"Well… The thing is… I'm… Gay… And… I'm in love with Goten. We've been together for about a month, now," Trunks closed his eyes, not wanting to see his family's reaction.

However, he didn't have to close his eyes. He could hear by his Mother and sister dropping their cutlery, and his Father's chair being scraped outwards that they didn't have a good reaction. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and opened his eyes to see his Father up close and staring into his face.

"Tell me you're fucking joking, and I won't break every bone in your body," Vegeta snarled.

Trunks gulped.

"Sorry, Dad… But, I'm not joking," Trunks whispered and hung his head.

The next thing he felt was a sharp blow to the head, and he was thrown across the room into the wall. He could hear his sister crying, and his Mother shrieking at Vegeta, telling him to stop it, but Vegeta didn't stop. He carried on hitting his song, hurting every part of him he could reach.

When Vegeta had decided he'd had enough of beating Trunks, he stood back and stared at his son. Trunks was now black and blue, and weeping like a baby, or so Vegeta thought.

"I want you out of this house. Now. No time to pack your things. Just go. Go to your little lover boy. Just get out of my site," Vegeta said, spitting at Trunks' feet before leaving the room with Bulma and his daughter.

Trunks slowly got to his feet, hoping that Goten had gotten a better reaction from his family. He took out his mobile phone from his pocket, and dialled Goten's number.

"Hello?" a weak voice at the other end answered.

"Goten?" Trunks whispered.

"Yeah. Why are you whispering? Did something bad happen?"

"Yeah. My Dad didn't take too kindly to the news. I'm leaving the house right now. He wants me out of it. Shall I come to yours?"

On the other end, Goten looked around at his whereabouts, and sighed.

"No. I'm not at my house, either. My Mum and Gohan didn't like the news, either. I've also been kicked out."

"Where are you now, then?" Trunks asked, eating his last Senzu bean, restoring his full energy.

"Almost near to the waterfall where we always train. Come and meet me."

"Sure. I'll be there soon. Love you," Trunks said.

"Love you, too," Goten replied, before both boys hung up.

* * *

At the waterfall, Trunks and Goten were discussing their families reactions, whilst cuddling up to each other behind the waterfall.

"My Mum just told me she wanted me out. Gohan asked me if I was kidding," Goten said miserably. Trunks held him closer.

"My Mum and sister didn't really say anything. I could tell they were shocked, though. My Dad… Was not impressed. He beat me up, threw me across the room, and told me to get out. Luckily, I had one last Senzu bean, so that's why I don't look a mess," Trunks said, with a weak smile.

"I just didn't expect their reactions to be as bad as they were," Goten said. "I'm in need of some serious cheering up."

"Me, too," Trunks agreed. "Dad didn't even let me get any of my things."

"It's OK, you can borrow some of my stuff," Goten smiled up into Trunks' face.

Trunks smiled back down at him, and placed a gentle kiss on the younger's lips.

"I'm sure everything will be OK, eventually," Trunks said.

"I hope so…" Goten replied.

"Goten, what will make you feel better right this minute?" Trunks asked, staring at the rushing water.

"My Mum phoning me up to tell me how sorry she is," Goten said.

"Haha, yeah, if my parents were to phone up apologising, that would make me feel better, too."

The boys went silent, and stared off into space for a few moments, trying to savour the current peace they were experiencing.

"Do you know what else would make me feel better?" Goten asked.

"What?"

"You're doing it again, answering a question with another question," Goten pointed out.

"Hahaha, sorry."

"What would make me feel better right now… Is some sexytime," Goten grinned wolfishly, and pushed Trunks down to the floor.

"At a time like this?! When our parents have gone absolutely spare?!" Trunks exclaimed, as Goten started pulling off his and Trunks' shirts.

"Definitely. They won't know, will they? Besides, what would they care, they kicked us out of their houses," Goten replied, kissing Trunks.

Trunks responded to Goten's kiss, and flipped them over so he was on top. As he deepened the kiss with Goten, his hands trailed down Goten's chest, and started working on undoing Goten's trousers.

"Why... Do… You… Have… To… Wear… Such… Difficult… Clothing…?" Trunks asked Goten in between kissing.

"So you can't get to my nads that easily," Goten laughed. "I like to be a bit teasing."

"Mmm," Trunks mumbled, nuzzling Goten's neck, and undoing his trousers completely.

Goten reached for Trunks' zip, to start undoing his trousers, but Trunks slapped his hand away.

"What did you do that for?" Goten pouted.

"I have to have my fun," Trunks said, poking his tongue out, and pulling down Goten's trousers and boxers.

Once they were off, Trunks leaned down to kiss Goten again, as his hand worked it's way around Goten's erection. Goten moaned, thrusting up into Trunks' hand, wanting more of the unbearable pleasure that Trunks was giving to him.

"Nuh uh," Trunks said, pulling out of the kiss.

Trunks turned Goten over, so he was on all fours. Goten's face held a look of confusion, before it dawned on him why Trunks' had put him in this position. He heard Trunks' zip being opened, and his trousers and boxers being pulled down. Goten shivered, the cool air beginning to get to him, and he urged Trunks to hurry up.

"Come on, Trunks. I'm cold," Goten whined.

"Won't be for long," Trunks replied.

Trunks prepared Goten like he normally did, pushing two fingers into Goten's hole. Goten wasn't exactly tight anymore, but it always made Trunks feel better knowing he'd given Goten some sort of preparation. In no way did he want to hurt his lover. He loved the boy too much.

"Ready?" Trunks asked, taking his fingers out of Goten.

"Get on with it!" Goten moaned.

Trunks chuckled, and moved forward, pushing himself slowly into Goten. They weren't using any lube, which meant that Goten might feel some friction, but the raven-haired boy just moaned when Trunks was fully inside. Having done this so many times within the past month, he didn't feel any pain anymore.

Once Trunks was sure that they were both comfortable in their current position, he began to move, slowly and first, but soon picking up speed. Feeling Goten's walls around him was possibly the best feeling in the world, and since they hadn't made love for a few days, Trunks had certainly missed the feeling and was savouring every moment of this session.

Goten was soon moaning for Trunks to go harder and even faster, and Trunks happily obliged. All the lavender-haired boy could hear was his and Goten's moaning and heavy breathing, and the '_thwap_ _thwap_' of his thighs hitting Goten's. Trunks for feel Goten's walls closing in around him, and he reached under Goten to stoke the younger boy's penis.

With a cry of Trunk's name, Goten came, and Trunks came shortly after. They both collapsed onto the ground, Goten face down, and Trunks on top of him.

"God, I've missed that," Trunks panted.

"It's only been a few days since the last time," Goten laughed. "You haven't become a sex addict, have you?"

"Hahaha, probably," Trunks laughed.

They both lay there for another few moments, catching their breaths and trying to calm their heartbeats. Once they were OK, Trunks pulled out of Goten, and rolled to the side of him. Goten lat on his side, and cuddled up to Trunks.

"That might've gotten some frustration out of me, but I'm still pretty upset about everyone's reactions," Goten said.

"Don't worry," Trunks said, kissing the top of Goten's head, "I'm telling you, they'll come around to the idea eventually. We'll just have to wait until then."

"Yeah, but it's not the same… We have no family now. Not until they accept us," Goten said, his voice wavering.

"We have each other. That's all we need," Trunks said, tilting Goten's head up, and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this only took me an hour and a half to write?! Anyway, sorry if the lemon was a bit crap. I haven't written a lemon for quite a while XD Sooo… Yeah. I hope you people enjoyed it. I thought it would be a good idea if their families DIDN'T approve of their relationship. I dunno, they just seem like the sort of people who wouldn't like gayness -shrugs-. I hope you enjoyed this, and reviews are nice, Y'know. Hint hint.


End file.
